the secret
by Boojagirl
Summary: Gabriel is hiding a few things from Troy
1. Chapter 1

I do not own High School Musical

Tears rolled down Gabby's face as she looked at the test, the test that showed 2 lines, the test that said that she was pregnant.

Gabby: "How could this have happened!? We were so careful, I can't tell him, I just can't" Throwing the test in the trash she left the room, "I just won't tell him"

4 months later

So far so good, Gabrella had felt quesy of and on and tired but did not have any real morning sickness to give away her secret, and she was doing good at hiding the only thing that could.

Troy: "Honny, you know I love you...but lately..."

Gabby: looking at him questioningly "lately what?"

Troy: "Well, lately you have been letting yourself go, when is the last time you have worn one of your tight fitting dresses you look so good in instead of sweats?"

Gabby: Stalling while she thought of an excuse "um, well, ah...you haven't taken me any place worth getting dressed up for."

Troy: "That makes sense, well then tomorrow night I am taking you to the best place in town, you can wear that cute little black number of yours."

Gabby: trying not to sound worried "that sounds like a wonderful idea honny"

Troy: looking at his watch "I'm late for a game with the guys." he gives Gabby a quick kiss as he walks out the door

Gabby: watches him leave then bursts into tears "now what am I going to do? I can't wear my black dress, he will see my stomach."

Suddenly the door bell rings:

Gabby: wiping her nose and trying to sound cheerfull "who is it?"

Kelsi: "it's me Kelsi"

Gabby: after quickly drying her eyes opens the door "Hey Kels, what's up?"

Kelsi: "Not much." Notices Gabby's eyes "Have you been crying?"

Gabby: Quickly wiping her eyes again "No."

Kelsi: "Then why are your eyes red?"

Gabby: "Um...alergies"

Kelsi: "You don't have alergies, Gabby I can tell when someone has been crying, please tell me what is wrong"

Gabby: "Nothing! OK!" getting a little defensive "Sorry, um, I was just listening to that new sad song, it always makes me cry"

Kelsi: "Oh ok, anyways I just came to tell you I got the tickets to the concert tomorrow night."

Gabby: realizing this is her salvation "Yes! The concert! I forgot all about that, this will work out great!

Kelsi: "What will work out?"

Gabby: " Huh? Oh...nothing, what time are we meeting at?"

Kelsi: "We thought we would eat first so meet us at Taylors around 5ish"

Gabby: "Will do, later kels" thinking to herself "this is great now I don't have to wear the tight dress in front of Troy, my secret is still mine, Troy will never find out"

Little did she know how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own them

Later that night Troy and Gabby are watching a movie at Troy's house.

Gabby: "Troy I...Um...I can't make it to dinner tomorrow night, I forgot I was going to the concert with the girls"

Troy: "Can't you get out of it?"

Gabby: "No, it took forever to get the tickets, sorry."

Troy: "That's ok gives her a kiss "I understand"

Gabby? thinking to herself "phew"

They cuddle up and watch the rest of the movie.

Gabby: "Well the movie is over, I should get going home"

Troy: Pulling Gabby into a hug "or you could stay"

Gabby: Pulling away "I can't, you know I am saving myself for marriage"

Troy: Letting her go " Yea, I know that is important to you"

Gabby" "It is" she says with a smile thinking to herself "I can't let troy see me naked, he would see my stomach"

With that she leaves. The next night at dinner with the girls

Kelsi: "So how are things going with you and Troy Gabby?"

Gabby: "Just fine" Thinking to herself "I can't take this secret much longer, maybe I could tell Kelsi" out loud "Kelsi can I talk to you about something?

Kelsi: "Sure Gabby...what?"

Gabby: Standing up "Uh, let's talk in the ladies room"

Kelsi: Stands up and follows Gabby "Comming"

In the bathroom Gabby paces back and forth

Kelsi: Looking worried "What is it?"

Gabby: "I'm...I'm...

Kelsi : "BLEEDING!!

Gabby : "What?! Looks down and see's her pants are turning red

Kelsi: "What's happening?!"

Gabby: As she colapses to the floor from the pain that has hit her " I don't know! I have been feeling off all day, call an ambulance!

Kelsi : "Right" she runs out of the bathroom and calls then goes back to the table "Come quick, something is wrong with Gabby" They all run to the bathroom while Kelsi waits for the ambulance.

Taylor and Sharpay run to the bathroom

Girls: At the same time "Gabby! What's happening?"

Gabby: Through her sobs "I don't know!"

The girls stay with her, 5 minutes later the ambulance coms and takes her, the girls follow in their cars

At the hospital waiting room.

Kelsi: freaking out "Where is the doctor? What is wrong with Gabby? Did anyone call Troy!

Taylor: "Kelsi! Calm down! Gabby is going to need us to be strong!"

Troy, Ryan, Chad and Zeke arrive

Troy: Running up to the girls "Where is she? Is she ok? What's going on??"

Kelsi: "We don't know yet, no one has told us anything"

The doctor walks in.

Dr. Fischer: "Troy Bolton?"

Troy: Troy stands up and walks over to the doctor "That's me! What's wrong with Gabby?"

Dr. Fischer: "She's had a miscarrage."

Troy: Falling against the wall "WHAT!? HOW!? Can I go see her?"

Dr. Fischer: "Not yet, she will be ok but she has lost a lot of blood, we will let you know when you can see her"

Troy walks back to the gang in disbelief.

Kelsi: " So what did the doctor say?"

Troy: "He...uh...he said she had a...um...miscarriage." still not believing it himself "I didn't even know she was pregnant."

Chad: "Neither did we man, why didn't she tell us?"

Troy: Sitting in the chair with his head in his hands I don't know, why would she hide something like this, especially from me?"

The gang sits in the waiting room for the next few hours to shocked and confused to really talk

Dr. Fischer: "Troy, she is awake and is asking for you" he gets up and follows the doctor to Gabby's room

Gabby: Seeing Troy "Hi"

Troy: Standing next to her bed "Hi...how are you?"

Gabby: "I have been better."

Troy: "Gabby? he says taking her hand the doctor said you had a miscarriage, he must be wrong, how could you have been pregnant, we have never had sex"

Gabby: Knowing her secret was out Gabby sighs and looks away "the doctor was not wrong, I was pregnant...it...it was Ryan's."

Troy: All of a sudden feeling faint "WHAT?! RYANS?! HOW COULD IT BE RYAN'S?

Gabby: Sinking down into her bed "I'm sorry, let me explain"

Troy: "THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN YOU F'N SLUT" he storms out of the room and goes to the waiting room

Ryan: Walks up to Troy "So did you talk to her?"

Troy: punches Ryan in the face "YES I DID! SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BUD!" starts to walk away

Ryan: "Troy wait! Please let me explain" Troy stops but does not turn around

Troy: Through clenched teeth "You have 1 minute, start talking"

Ryan: "it happened about 5 months ago, you were busy trying to get that basketball scholarship, you kept breaking your promises to Gabby, she was feeling lonely, at first she just came to me to talk but after a while it became more than that then one night it just happened, we realized what we had done we broke it off, I can't understand why she never told me about it either."

Troy: realizing Ryan was also a victim in all this turns around to face him "Dude, I am so sorry I hit you, it was your baby, you must feel terrible."

Ryan: "It would have been nice to have been a dad, what are you going to do about Gabby?"

Troy: "I don't know right now" shaking his head "I just don't know."

Should Troy forgive Gabby or should he leave her for good? Review and decide, which ever one get the most votes is what I will do. Voting ends Monday night.


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own them

The gang stays for a while longer not knowing what to do until the doctor comes and tels them to go home.

In Troy's room

Troy: Thinking "I thought she loved me? How could she do this to me? How could I have not have seen it? Had I really been that wrapped up in getting the scholarship? did I drive her into his arms?

Troy lays on his bed and stares at the celing

In Ryan's room

Ryan: Thinking "She was pregnant with my baby, MY BABY, Hou could I have let this happen? Troy is my best bud and Gabby is my favorite girl and I shouldn't have let it get so far, I should have stopped it, I want to talk to her about it but I don't want to upset Troy again"

He also flops down on his bed.

Back in Troy's room

Troy: Thinking "I just don't know how to feel, I love her so much but she cheated on me, got pregnant and hid it from me I don't know if I can forgive her for that"

The phone rings

Ryan: "Troy, I've been in my room thinking and I would like to go talk to Gabby, but I wanted to know if that is ok with yoku first"

Troy: "I don't know if I want you seeing her just yet, I need time to think about this" he hangs up "God, please give me a sign, what should I do?"

The phone rings again

Troy: "Ryan! I said...oh hi Dr...WHAT! I'll be right there" he quick calls Ryan "The doctor called, something is wrong with Gabby, I'm on my way there.

Gabby: Thinking "what have I done? I not only destroyed my life, I destroyed Troy and Ryans, they will never forgive me, why did I fall for Ryan when I know I love troy? Why did I let it so so far? Why is my chest hurting so bad?" She winces in pain and hears the moniter go crazy and the doctors running in before everything goes black.

Troy and Ryan arrive at the hospital

Troy: "Where's Gabby?"

Ryan: "Where's the doctor?" They see the doctor and run over to him

Dr. Fischer: "She developed a blood clot and went into cardiac arrest, they are working on her now, we will do everything we can."

Troy and Ryan walk to the waiting room and sit on opposite sides of the room

Ryan: " I can't take just sitting here, you want some coffee?"

Troy: "Sure thanks"

Ryan: Brings him the coffee "Troy, I mean it I am really sorry, I swear I never ment for this to happen"

Troy: "It's ok dude, I have been thinkin a lot and you are right It was my fault, I had been ignoring her and had been to focused on getting my scholarship"

Ryan: "It is my fault too, I knew she was with you I shouldn't have let it get as far as it did"

Troy: "I'm sorry I punched you"

Ryan: " I forgive you and I am sorry this all happened"

Troy: "I forgive you too"

Ryan: "She loves you, when she gets out of this you should ask her to marry you."

Troy: "I do love her but I know that you love her too, you should be the one asking her to marry you."

Ryan: "But she has been with you since day one, she couldn't love me like she loves you"

Troy: "I know, but she was going to have your baby, you deserve to be with her"

They argue back and forth some more then shake hands and go back to taking turns pacing and sitting

Dr. Fischer: "Troy, Ryan."

Troy and Ryan: Running up to him, "How is she? Is she ok? When can we see her?"

Dr Fischer: "Please one at a time, she is out of surgery and is resting, you can see her tommorow morning."

The next morning a lone figure enters Gabby's room, she opens her eyes and smiles when she see him

Guy: "Gabby, I love you, almost loosing you has made me realize how much, I don't ever want to loose you again, will you marry me? I don't have a ring right now but will this...um...(looks around room) this tounge depresser be ok for now"

Gabby: "I love you too, yes I will marry you...

Who is the lucky guy?


	4. Chapter 4

...Troy

He sits next to her and gives her a kiss

Troy: I promise I will get you a better ring when I can.

They sit there and look into each others eyes not noticing Ryan by the door, holding his own ring.

Ryan: Walking quietly away "I guess she has made her choice, she does belong with him, I hope she could still like me as a friend" Thinks for a minute "I know what I can do."

2 hours later the gang, minus Troy and Gabby are at Ryan's house.

Chad: "What is so important we had to drop everything and come here?"

Taylor: "Yea Ryan? What is going on?"

Ryan: "I went to visit Gabby today, I had planned on proposing to her but Troy was already there, I heard her accept his proposal, at first I was hurt but when I saw how she was looking at him, I knew what I had to do."

Zeke: "And what is that?"

Ryan: "I want to give them a surprise wedding shower and I need you guys help and also...I'm giving him this ring I bought for her." Shows the the ring.

Kelsi: "Ryan, the ring is beautiful, it must have cost you a fortune."

Ryan: "It did, but it will be worth it to see the look on Gabby's face when she see's it"

Taylor: "How long do we have to get ready?"

Ryan: "You guys get the stuff and start decorating, I'll go to the hospital and find out and call"

The gang: "Ok!"

Ryan arrives at the hospital.

Ryan: At the nursed desk "Could you tell me when Gabriella Montez will be well enough to go home?"

Nurse: Checking chart "Well, if nothing else goes wrong she is due to leave Tommorow at noon."

Ryan: "Thanks" goes outside to use his cell "Chad, it's Ryan, the nurse said Gabby can leave at noon Tommorow, spread th word.

Chad: Got it.

Ryan goes to Gabby's room and finds Gabby alone.

Gabby, "Hey Ryan, what are you doing here?"

Ryan: " I came to see how you were doing...where is Troy?"

Gabby: "He went to get something to eat, he will be back soon."

Ryan: "The doctor said you could lave tommorow, I have to go, tell Troy to bring you to my house."

He leaves and Troy comes in

Troy: "Hey Ryan, what's up?"

Ryan: "Can't talk, gotta go"

Troy: Shrugs his shoulders "what was that about?"

Gabby: "I have no idea, did you get something to eat?"

Troy: "Yea, caffeteria food, yum." (rolls eyes)

Gabby: "Oh Ryan wants us to go to his house after I am released from here."

Troy: "What for?"

Gabby: "He never said."

At Ryan's house

Chad: "We have till Tommorow afternoon guys."

Taylor and Kelsi: "We will clean up the house."

Chad and Zeke: "We will put up the decorations."

Ryan: "Sharpay and I will get the food ready."

Sharpay: "Um, I don't cook bro."

Ryan: "Then you can cut the celery and carrots into sticks."

Sharpay: Rolls eyes "Fine!"

Everyone does their jobs and get done by 11pm and head home

Back at Ryans house 10 AM the next morning

Ryan: "We got 2 hours, I will plug in the crockpot with the sloppy joes."

Sharpay: "I will get the veggies."

Taylor: "I will get out the chips."

Kelsi: " I will get the drinks"

Chad: "And I will make sure the decorations are up right."

They get everything ready with 5 minutes to spare.

The doorbell rings.

Ryan: looking through the peep hole "it's them, everyone get down." he opens the door "hey guys."

Troy: "So what was so important we had to come over so soon?"

They notice the decorations

Gabby: "What's going on?

Everyone jumps up: "Surprise!"

Troy and Gabby: " What?! What is all this for?"

Ryan: "I over heard you proposing to Gabby so the gang and I thought we would give you an engagement party."

Gabby: With tears in her eyes "I don't know what to say, thi is so great, thanks guys" gives the girls a hug.

Troy: "Thanks dudes" The guys pat each other on the backs.

The spend the rest of the time chatting, and playing games, the girls played shower games and the guys played b-ball.

Ryan: "Hey Troy, the other day when I over heard you propose it was cause I had come to propose to Gabby myself, I even got her this ring." shows him the ring "I want you to have it."

Troy: "Are you sure? It is beautiful."

Ryan: "Yea, I'm sure."

Kelsi: "Guys come in it is time to open presents"

They all gather around and watch Troy and Gabby open their presents.

Ryan: Looking at Troy mouths "the ring"

Troy: "Gabby, I have something special for you" he bends down on one knee "I want to do this right." Gives her the ring "I love you more than anything, will you marry me?"

Gabby: With tears in her eyes "of course I will."

The gang: "AWWWW, so when is the wedding gona be?"

Troy: "This Saturday, we are going to go to the courthouse and have a reception another day, you guys are all invited of course."

They all hang out for a while longer.

Troy: "Well, I had better get Gabby home. she needs her rest."

Gang: "Yea, we gotta go too"

They say their good byes, Troy and Gabby head to her home."

1AM, Kelsi's phone rings

Kelsi: "This better be important, I was having a nice dream."

Taylor: Sobbing "Troy...Gabby...Gabby's house...didn't make it...drunk driver.

That Saturday the gang gathered as planned...for the funerals of their best friends Troy Bolton and Gabreilla Montez.


End file.
